Carnal Desires
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Evangeline feels the need to fulfill her wants on Negi. One night she invites the mage to her room and let it all begin. NegixEva lemon. R&R!


**Carnal Desires**

_I'm back with another Negima fandom, with Negi and Evangeline this time. I think this is nothing new as there already a Negi Eva one shot, but I feel like making and see where it goes. Nothing new because this is already done (I think), but enjoy it anyway. Pardon me for any errors and wrong grammatical patterns I may have done because I'm no perfect author._

_Oh, don't forget to check my other Negima fics if you have time._

_Negi is 15 as usual._

_LEMON WARNING! If you're uncomfortable in this, click the back cursor!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima._

* * *

Inside Evangeline's resort, after another day of training, Negi was invited by Eva later that night after dinner. Some of his girls in the meantime, will have their own fun from the buffet they were having. Ayaka however continues her training into the night, much to the dismay of Asuna, but leave it to Ayaka who's striving to be a stronger ministra. Chachamaru stays behind, ordered by her mistress to strictly give them privacy. At her room, she secretly took birth control, not knowing what the result will be, but even for a vampire, she just needs to take some precaution, not wanting any unwanted outcomes.

Up in the hallway, Negi saw the vampire waiting up in the entrance of her private room, dressed in her black small nightdress, a typical wear for a vampire. "Is there anything you want from me?" Negi asked upon within her hearing range. "Well you have to wait for tonight to know the answer, an answer you'll see soon enough." Eva replied. "Come, let's go in." Eva gestures her hand in the room's direction, telling him to go inside. Negi does as what he's told.

Negi stepped in her room, a rare thing to happen since she hardly let him come here. The room was dark, lit with only some candles placed on candelabras, giving Negi a thought about a place suitable for people practicing black arts and the occult; a typical room suited for vampires. Once he steps inside her sanctum, Eva quietly smirked. "You'll be in one hell of a night boy..." she thought. Eva closed then locks the door, making Negi start to break into a cold sweat and chills creeping in his spine. Negi turned to Eva and asked, "What is it you let me come here for?"

"Just one thing I want to do for tonight." Eva purred and faced him, sounding and looking like she got her prey cornered. Negi's heart starts to beat rapidly, seeing her behavior. Eva starts to walk toward him slowly. Negi thought he got trapped her room, but is unknown on how she feels. Deep inside, Eva's arousal rises; she feels like this lately and it's bothering her to no end. To silence this torment, she would rather do it to Negi.

She stops in front of Negi; in her eyes there's want and Negi didn't see it yet. "You don't mind if I can do something to you right?" Eva said after a few moments of silence. "Umm...what...?" Negi is in trepidation. With almost no warning Eva lunges forward at Negi, his back hitting the wall. "What...what are you doing?" Negi questioned in surprise and uncertainty. "I'm gonna have my little fun tonight." Eva purred, her hands go inside his shirt and rubs his chest, her left leg rubbing his thighs. 'He has grown strong, his body is matured for someone young.' Eva said in her thoughts.

Negi starts to think that she may be after his blood. "Don't...I lifted your curse..." Negi may as well persuade her. "Yeah, you did lift me that kept me bound to Mahora like you promised. But now let me fulfill something." Eva looks up to the young teen mage.

Suddenly she pushes up and placed her lips on his. Negi's eyes widen in surprise and slight disbelief; he never thought she would be capable of this, nor her wanting him. Eva presses her lips harder into his, all the more surprising him. Eva parted her lips and looks straight into his eyes; Negi now notices the desire showing in her eyes. "Now you know what I want?" Eva quizzes him. Negi can only nod at her; he'd better not deny her on what she wants to do with him tonight.

Eva stepped back a bit, and begins to strip in front of him. Her black nightdress falls at her feet and Eva left it to be forgotten, leaving her in only a black thong and bra. Negi never thought that he'd see Eva this sexy; she might have cast a spell on herself because Negi finds that the sight of her to be intoxicating. Eva moves forward at him, still has his back at the wall, walking to him slowly and seductively as she sways her hips as she takes few steps forward to the mage. Her left hand then holds his neck, her right on his back, her left leg holding up at Negi's thigh.

She goes up a little further and licks his neck; Negi is understandably nervous when a someone like her goes to necks. "I'm going to make love to you. Come and fill my desire tonight." Eva whispered into his ear, her tone full of lust and want. Negi decide to go to her game and his arms slowly wrap around Eva in a gentle yet nervous embrace. Eva does not mind being in his arms for she wants him to be aroused. Eva presses her body more into him and begins to rub herself against him. Negi moaned a little from her moves while she sighs in bliss. Eva may not admit it, but she does taking a liking to Negi's warmth.

Negi embraces her tighter, still nervous. The mage is starting to get more aroused as Eva continues to rub herself against him and kissing his neck. Eva pushes her hips further into his, feeling his erection poking through her black thong. While she's doing this she unclasped her bra and threw it aside like it is useless and no longer required, not caring where it landed.

Suddenly Eva's right hand goes down underneath him and on his crotch region and begins to rub on it. Negi moaned louder at her touch; Eva intends to let him go beyond his arousal level. "Eva, you're driving me nuts with this." Negi manages to say from the intense sensation he's getting. "That's right, I intend you to." Eva replied. She rubs his crotch for a while until she slowed down, leaving Negi panting. Her hands clasp the base of his shirt and lifted it. Negi let go of her momentarily to help her take the shirt off.

After Eva threw his shirt aside she stared into his fine chest, tattooed with scars, evidence of his hard work and achievements. She puts her face into his chest and revels in his essence, touching his scars. Negi holds her in his arms again, feeling her breasts pressing on his chest. "You've really been working hard and manage to pull through every hell thrown at you." Eva said to him. "Your training really helped me." Negi answered. Sometimes the vampire can't wonder but to think how much Negi has gone through. Perhaps for once she can help him forget his pains by giving him a night of intense lust and desire.

Eva now resumes her rubbing her body against him, now he can feel the pleasures of his flesh to her. Negi moans at her touch, his arms around her still. One of her free hands guides Negi's hands and let it touch her buttocks, silently telling him he can do according to what his desires want. Eva again reaches up and kissed him deeply. Their kiss escalates into a hot, wild one, their tongues going into their mouths and battle out. While they're doing this, Eva presses her body more into him; in return Negi embraces her more, no longer nervous. They engage in lustful kisses for some minutes until they ran out of air. They break their steamy kiss, then once they recovered air in their systems, Eva slams her lips back into him. Their kiss is wild, exchanging their spit into one another, sometimes their drool spills to their chins. The mage and the vampire are lost in a frenzy of desire and want.

Once out of air they break off, their drool spilling onto Negi's chin and she simply licks it off. "Come here." she orders him to follow to her bed, a few steps away. The sheets were as red as blood, the pillows were black as the night without the moon. Eva sits him down on the bed while she remains standing in front of the mage. Negi can't help but to stare at her exposed breasts and her black thong that covers her forbidden area so well, the only article of clothing she has left. "Let's take this one to another level." Eva said, her lustful tone has always been like this since the start. "If that's what you want, there's nothing to hold you back." Negi tells her, knowing the gentleman he is, he won't refuse her wishes.

"Yeah. Right now, give in to your desires." she put her right leg on his left side, Negi can't help glimpsing at her only article covering her part so well. Her left hand then moves to rub on her crotch, leaving Negi all the more shocked. Then her right hand comes to let both hands rub on her thong covered womanhood. Negi looks at her, still retaining the seductive smile on her face; Eva is enjoying arousing him to the limit. The prodigy mage notices that in between her legs she's getting damped, he really knows she wants him. Negi wonders when Eva will stop her little mental torture on him because she continues rubbing her crotch for several minutes.

She then slowly stops rubbing and has something a new thing for him to do. "Care to take it all off?" Eva asked as she puts his cold sweaty hands to her hips. Negi knew what she meant and slowly takes down her thong. Eva put down her leg to help him with it. Negi carefully takes it down, not knowing how she might react; it's like handling something dangerous that one wrong move may set it off. Eva notices his nervousness and tries to ease it all up a bit. "Oh don't worry my mage, you can do whatever you want, so long as I do what I want to in return." Eva told him.

Her last clothing falls down at her feet. Negi helplessly looked at Eva's delicate body for she has this intense beauty in centuries of her life that she'd never shown to anyone. Eva drapes herself on him, touching every inch of his skin. "One last thing that's getting in my way..." Eva points to his pants. "I'll take it off then." Negi goes to remove it but a pair of hands stopped him. "I shall do it." Eva firmly tells him. She begins to loosen his belt, slides it off him and threw it somewhere. Her hand slowly pulls down his zipper, with a little difficulty due to his erection, then unbuttons his pants off. Eva kneeled before him and slowly takes his pants together with his underpants off him, inch by nearly agonizing inch. Negi groaned quietly; she really knows how to get him more aroused and be burning with want.

In a moment or two, both were completely naked. She goes up to his manhood and her mischievous hands gently caress it, enough to make Negi shudder from her contact. Pleased on hearing his groans and gasps, Eva gives a lick on his tip. Negi grunts from her actions, feeling scorching ecstasy coming from below him. Negi gave a loud moan when her hungry mouth envelops his member in her mouth and sucking on it while her hands massage his ball sacs. Negi lies down on the bed, moaning from her actions. Eva grinned inwardly, enjoying his moans, and enjoys it more when he now groans and grunts deeply as he's nearing his peak.

"Eva I'm going to...!" Negi warned to her but Eva keeps on sucking. Negi can't hold it any longer as Eva intends for his juices to come bursting in her mouth. With a scream, he comes climaxing up at her, Eva savoring his taste, making sure to never miss a spill. She swallows every semen forced on her, gulping it all down with fervor. "You taste quite good." Eva compliments to him, Negi still panting at the bed. Eva now climbs on top of him and both stared at one another's eyes. Her left hand reaches out to his right hand and clasps it. Eva then goes down and kissed him deeply. Negi closes his eyes and both do another round of wild, lustful yet passionate kisses. Each of their free hands let them hold each other tight. Eva presses her body harder against his, bent on feeling his entire being, every inch of his skin on hers. The sounds of their kiss fill the whole room.

Later they parted from their smothering kiss, both panting for air and breath. "I've been pleasuring you long enough." Eva now says to Negi, leaving him to ponder what she'll do next. He gets his answer when she flips over to let him be on top. "See if you can satisfy me loverboy." Eva said and Negi knows what to do. "I'll be sure not to disappoint you." he says to the lustful vampire. He first kisses her lips, their tongues come out to play. As they kiss his free right hand goes underneath him and touches her breast. Eva moans in the kiss and encourages him to go have his way.

Negi then goes to suck and kiss the pulse of her neck, letting Eva mewing from his touch. "Negi...this seems your fault...making me fall in love with you...now I can't help myself." Eva groaned as Negi's lips began to travel down Eva's petite body. Negi enjoyed the mews and moans that Eva had sounded. He then puts both of his hands and her breasts and gropes them, Eva moaning louder in pleasure. "Yes! Don't stop!" was one of her moans to encourage Negi, clearly she doesn't want this end soon. Negi then goes down to her right breast and licks and tastes her delicate part, Eva moaning ever more.

He then lets his free left hand and dipped his fingers in her tight opening, slightly stretching it. Negi relished Eva's pleasurable cries; never before has Eva filled with much lust and want for the mage. His fingers digging into her wet clit, his right hand still playing at her breast; Eva feels scorching and intense pleasure and she's satisfied to what Negi is doing to her. Eva screams more, telling him to never stop until she let lose her juices; Negi understood what she wants and continues to relentlessly pleasure her. Negi looks down, seeing Eva writhing in pleasure under him. "Aaahhhh!! Negi!!!" she comes out screaming his name in hot pleasure. Eva raked her nails behind his back while she cried out, her voice echoing within the room as Negi assaults her wanting body. His hand was busy pumping three fingers into Eva, causing her hips to move against his movements.

After minutes to stimulating her clit, Eva's juices come gushing out into Negi's hands. Upon her climax, she screams loud, enough to resonate through the whole room. "Negi..." Eva mumbled when he pulled his fingers out. Negi licks and tastes her cum, for it kind of tastes like honey but different. Eva panted, getting to regain her air from his efforts. Then before Negi can think what next, Eva had escaped from underneath him and flipped Negi over, both stare into each of their eyes, molten with desire than ever. She goes to rub both his cheeks gently. "You're my sex toy for tonight; at least enjoy what I can give you." Eva said to him with so much lust in her tone. Negi doesn't know what reply to give.

Eva kissed him again and both pressed their lips harder to theirs and tongues duel. They parted to breathe, only to have their lips crash to one another again. They repeated this move for less than an hour. Fire encased her soul as Negi's lips clashed against hers and their drool spilling into their mouths. Their hands caressed one another as they traveled down each other's bodies. Both roll around the bed, messing the blood red sheets on it.

Later on, Eva can't hold back anymore, her body demands to let him in her. After they pull out to reclaim their breath, Eva prepares to make her move on the mage. Without giving Negi a word to get ready for her, Eva positions his shaft at her entry and Eva impales herself on it. Both screamed at the moment of contact. This was Eva's first time in her life to ever make love to someone; Eva never knew she wanted to do this with Negi. She now realized that Negi truly is someone special, not only from being the Thousand Master's son. He freed her from the curse that kept in Mahora by making her his ministra (maybe various circumstances forces her to be Negi's ministra) and all the feelings she developed for Negi through the times.

The sounds of his thrust into her vagina together with their moans were music to their ears. Negi looked up to see her enjoying every delicious moment and her not-so small breasts bouncing only slightly. Eva thrust herself more into him, feeling every pleasurable moment with him. "Ahh! Negi!!!" she screamed when she feels his penis has reached her g-spot. "Eva!!!" Negi grunted from the pleasurable friction, feeling her forcing him to go deeper inside her canal. Her hands touch his chest then on his shoulders to hold on, giving her stability in her actions, meeting him thrust for thrust with ease. Negi sometimes watch to see Eva bouncing up and down against his manhood, her emitting screeches and moans of pleasure.

Negi makes a dare as his hands reach up to cup her mounds. Eva responded with a loud moan and she did not resist. "Negi!!! Give it to me!!! I need it!!!" Eva ranted as she feels pressure building in her. Her moans became rapid, a sign she's near her sexual climax. Both pound into one another rapidly, wanting to get that euphoric high. When the dams give way, both screamed out in pleasure. Her cum spills and soaks his waist, his cum runs in her canal.

Eva slumped down on Negi, her face in his chest and licking his sweat and basks in his essence. "Now I want you to do something for me." Eva requests to him, Negi still panting. "What?" Negi got the answer when Eva reluctantly pulls away from him and let them both stand up. Once up, Eva guides him backwards enabled him to push her back against the wall, the very same place where Eva had her fun with him early on. Eva only gave a look, saying to him to come into her now. Negi obeys her silent command and inserts his manhood back into her, making Eva screech happily at the feeling of him inside her again.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she's lifted off her feet. Negi thrust upwards whilst Eva thrust downwards, always able to meet in their thrusts. Negi's left hand holds her buttocks while the other holds at her back. Eva can only hold on to Negi as he pumps in her and hits her g-spot every time. Negi pounded into her, inserting a few growls of pleasure of his own; their hot and sweaty naked bodies makes contact against one another as their moans becomes the constant soundtrack in the air. Scorching ecstasy easily finds both of them as Eva wraps her legs tighter and vigorously thrust herself in him deeply, forcing him to pound even further into her tight and moist opening.

As they do their work Eva snatches his lips, again devouring their lips, spilling their drool and another intense tongue duel. Their moans are suppressed by their kiss, their bodies slamming into one another, them holding each other tight; Eva found out that Negi can be one great lover. They pull apart from their kiss when they're near the climax point. Eva now moaning Negi's name as he skillfully hits her g-spot in every thrust; Negi grunts from his pumping, feeling her walls tightening on him, going deeper and deeper as he goes. Pressure builds up, reaching critical mass, and then the dams give way.

"NEGIIIIII!!!" Eva screamed loud, at least her room was magically soundproof to prevent anyone from interfering. Negi growled at his orgasm, shooting loads of his semen in her; Eva's cum spilled to the floor, dripping from her and from Negi's waist. Eva held him tight as their bodies spasm from their orgasm, her breasts touching his chest and her nipples scraping his fleshy landscape. They hold on to each other for a little while, going to reclaim their energy. Both stare into their eyes as they pant for air.

The prodigy mage is starting to get exhausted, but Eva isn't done with him just yet, feeling it just couldn't stop here. "Go back to the bed." Eva ordered to him breathless. Negi put her feet back down and Eva pushed him back. Negi fell on the blood red sheets and she motions him to go to the black pillows, letting him rest on it. Eva looked at him with such menacingly lustful gaze. "This is not the end my dear." Eva purred menacingly and began to ride Negi dead slow at first. Eva moaned his name in an incoherent mumble.

Eva's pace and rhythm quickens and she soon rides him in vigor. Negi grabbed onto her sweat-slicked buttocks and pushed himself into her opening, drilling more into her tight moistened core. Eva rides on him as she embraces him hard, her moans getting louder; her body grinding against his strong body, making her nipples scrape his hard chest. Eva dove down to ravage his lips once more.

Both thrust their bodies to one another while kissing feverishly in rhythm. Eva loves this feeling so much, she sometimes thought of not wanting this to end. She screamed in the kiss as Negi hits her spot so well. Eva broke from the kiss and screamed loudly in the air. Her screams and moans gets louder and louder as she continuously let him hit her spot; their pace going fast and still be in rhythm. Eva can't stop making all this love making to him. Their eyes lock onto one another, looking into their eyes brimming with want and satisfaction.

Her liquids begin flowing down to his length; she's getting near that euphoric release. Eva doesn't need to tell him she's near her peak; her screams are rapid and in increasing in volume. 'Come on Negi, I need that release! Give it to me! I demand and need it!' Eva said in her thoughts. Negi embraces her tight to prepare for the release that will soon erupt. Eva presses herself against harder and pushes her hips down at him with all the force and energy she can muster; her walls clenching down hard against his length. The time has come again. "NEGIIIIII!!!!" Eva screamed out his name like never before. "EVAAAAA!!!" Negi screamed along with her; they orgasm hard. His cum shoot into her and her juices spills down at his waist, soaking the sheets and Negi's thighs and waist completely.

They panted hard from their sexual release of their honey. After a while their bodies calmed down from their experience, relishing the warmth they share. 'So this is love, this is what pleasure is like.' Eva wondered in her thoughts, satisfied she gets to know this. Still holding each other tight and pressing her body against his, Eva once more kissed him relentlessly, probably having the last spilling their spit into their mouths and tongue duel of the night. They pull apart several minutes later as soon as they ran out of air; Eva licking the drool spilt on Negi's chin and lips. "You did well Negi. You can be one great lover." Eva complimented, for once smiling at him with satisfaction. "Glad I can be." Negi panted, now exhausted.

Seeing that Negi has spent his energy and seeing his eyelids closing, Eva now thinks its time for them to sleep. Eva snuggled against his chest, letting her sleep on his warm and strong body. "I love you Negi." Eva admitted, not letting him see her blushing as she rests her head on the place between the chest and neck. "I too love you Evangeline, along with everyone else." Negi said to her with his eyes closed. "This is just between us, got that?" Eva demanded in a whisper. "Right, it's a secret." Negi reassures her then falls into slumber. 'He's now dead tired; guess I'd driven him hard tonight, but at least he fulfilled my desires. Oh well, sleep well Negi.' Eva quietly said as she falls into slumber along with the prodigy mage.

**END**

* * *

_I don't know if somebody else already made a Negi x Evangeline lemon, but I hope you enjoyed my new fic. Knowing her personality, I guess she can be capable of this. This is what I come up with for some time now. Please no harsh flames that can turn off readers._

_Keep in mind I don't do requests. But the next thing I may do is a Negi/ Sayo lemon or Kaede, but that depends when I want to make it. Be reminded to also see my other Negima lemons because they're cool, depending on what you think. Thank you and see ya later!_


End file.
